Schein und Sein
by miffi
Summary: Snape will mit Lupin schlafen und ist bereit, dafür einen großen Schritt zu tun, doch wie immer kommt alles anders, als man denkt. Vielsafttrank spielt eine tragende Rolle!


Titel: Schein und Sein

Autor: miffi

Rating: ab 16, male-slash

Pairing: Severus/Remus

Kink: Vielsafttrank

Summary:  
Snape will Sex mit Lupin und ist bereit, dafür einen großen Schritt zu tun - doch wie immer kommt alles anders, als man denkt.

Disclaimer:  
Natürlich gehören die Schätzchen der großartigen JKR... ich leihe sie mir nur aus, mach ein bisschen Unsinn mit ihnen und geb sie dann wohlbehalten wieder zurück.

A/N:  
Diese Story ist für eine Challenge der lj-Community heulendehuette entstanden, bei der ein Slash-Pairing und ein Fetisch (Kink) in einer FF verarbeitet werden sollten. Über Reviews würde ich mich, wie immer, sehr freuen :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Schein und Sein 

Heute Nacht. Heute Nacht würde die perfekte Gelegenheit sein. Wenn nicht heute, dann nie, das wusste Severus ganz genau.

Wochenlange Planung war vorausgegangen, Spionieren im Grimmauld Place, Beschaffung der Zutaten, Brauen des Trankes.

Mit leicht zittrigen Händen entkorkte Snape das Fläschchen, setzte es an die Lippen und stürzte die widerwärtige Brühe in einem Zug hinunter. Heute Nacht würde die Nacht sein, in der er Remus Lupin sein Eigen nennen konnte. Im gezückten Handspiegel bewunderte er seine Haarpracht, die sich von schwarz über ein dreckiges Graubraun in leuchtendes Pink verwandelte, und rümpfte die neu gewonnene, kecke Spitznase.

Wenn nicht als Snape, dann eben als Tonks.

Er setzte sich nervös, aber betont lässig an den Küchentisch, um auf Lupin zu warten, der (falls alles nach Plan lief) in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen sollte. Lange hatte er recherchieren müssen, bis er sich sicher war, wann und in welchen Abständen sich Remus und Nymphadora zu ihren kleinen Schäferstündchen trafen, denn so richtig offiziell war ihre Beziehung nicht, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen wollte. Sicher, sie war mehr als offensichtlich an ihm interessiert, doch er hatte sich stets in Zurückhaltung geübt.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren seine Hoffnungen noch minimal existent gewesen.

Dann jedoch hatte er sie eines Tages bei einem eher spontanen Besuch im Grimmauld Place - nun ja, überrascht war das falsche Wort. Doch nachdem sowohl seine als auch ihre vollständige Kleidung fein säuberlich in der Küche verteilt gewesen und mehr als eindeutige Geräusche aus der Besenkammer gedrungen waren, hatte er es vorgezogen, besser nicht in diese einzudringen und lieber den Rückzug angetreten. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, in wie vielen Tonlagen man "Tonks!" stöhnen konnte.

Nun ja, gewissermaßen wollte er das nun doch, aber die Umstände waren diesmal eher zu seinen Gunsten, wenn man es so sehen wollte. Gut, sie in ihrer Wohnung zu überfallen und zu betäuben, damit sie nicht zu ihrem Date erscheinen konnte, war vielleicht nicht die feine englische Art gewesen, aber ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss, um zu seinem Recht zu kommen. Und ein Mann war er (auch wenn es momentan weniger so aussah), und Recht hatte er zudem! Viel zu lange hatte er sich in unerfüllter Sehnsucht nach Lupin ergangen.

Besagter Traumprinz stieß nun stürmisch die Tür auf, und Snapes Herz übersprang spontan ein, zwei Schläge.

"Hi", brachte er heraus und gab sich Mühe, es tonksmäßig flippig klingen zu lassen, was ihm offenbar gelang, denn Lupin zeigte keine Anzeichen von Verwunderung.

"Hallo", erwiderte er leicht abgekämpft und schenkte Snape ein herzliches Lächeln. Der wollte erst gewohnt abwehrend reagieren, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst: Dieses Mal durfte er darauf eingehen. Dieses Mal konnte er die sanften, hellbraunen Augen des Werwolfs so lange bewundern, wie er wollte, er durfte in ihnen versinken, sich in ihnen verlieren. Und so ehrlich zurücklächeln, wie er seit Jahren nicht mehr gelächelt hatte.

Er stand auf und bewegte sich auf seinen Liebsten zu, so wie Tonks das sicher auch getan hätte. Legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf dessen Hüften, zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss heran...

"Stop. Du weißt genau, dass du das nicht tun sollst."

Schockiert wich Snape einen Schritt zurück, der Schreck stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hatte Remus ihn erkannt? Aber wie war das möglich?

"Schau nicht so. Wir haben das so oft durchgekaut. Lass uns nach oben gehen." Müde wandte Lupin sich ab und begann, die Treppen emporzusteigen.

Zurück blieb ein mehr als verwirrter Snape. Offenbar hatte Lupin ihn doch nicht durchschaut - aber was war dann der Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten? Wieso wollte er nicht, dass Tonks ihn küsste? Oder hatte er lediglich eine Abneigung gegen Knutschereien in der Küche? Auf jeden Fall war es höchst seltsam, doch jetzt konnte er auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, ohne dass es aufgefallen wäre. Also nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und folgte Remus ins Obergeschoss. Was sollte schon schief gehen?

Oben angekommen fand er sich in einem kleinen Raum wieder, in dem sich außer einem Bett und einer Spiegelkommode nicht viel befand. Über Letztere stand Remus gerade gebeugt und fischte einen Flakon aus den Untiefen einer Schublade.

"Hier."

Nervös nahm Snape die angebotene kleine Glasflasche in Empfang. Erneut war er schockiert über Remus' Distanziertheit - verhielt man sich so gegenüber seiner Geliebten? Er musste wirklich arg aus der Übung sein, um diese Entwicklung verpasst zu haben.

Sein zweiter, viel alarmierenderer Gedanke war jedoch: Was für ein Trank war das? Man konnte schließlich nicht ohne Weiteres wahllos irgendwelche Zaubertränke durcheinander einnehmen - die Folgen konnten verheerend sein. So mancher Magier war beim Experimentieren schon in irreversibler Form geschädigt worden.

Doch was sollte er tun? Jetzt noch seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen? Die Folge davon konnte genauso verheerend sein, wenn auch eher psychischer Art. Also nahm er letztendlich das Risiko eines dritten Armes oder Beines (zumindest hoffte er, dass es nicht wesentlich schlimmer ausfallen würde) auf sich und leerte den Flakon hastig. Und wartete angstvoll. Und starrte entsetzt auf sein Spiegelbild.

Pinkfarbenes Haar wurde graubraun, dann schwarz.  
Ein Stupsnäschen wuchs und wurde hakenförmig.  
Er verwandelte sich zurück in Severus Snape.

Quälende Sekundenbruchteile vergingen. Warum hörte sein Herz nicht auf zu schlagen? Warum versank er nicht im Erdboden? Warum hatte er keinen Elefantenrüssel bekommen? Alles - nur nicht SNAPE! Er war der letzte, der er jetzt sein wollte. Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte er sich zu Lupin um, bereit, alles zu gestehen, in Gestammel auszubrechen, sich zum absoluten Vollidioten zu machen.

Doch der wollte da partout nicht mitspielen.

"So gefällst du mir doch schon viel besser...", flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme und einem wahrhaft verführerischen Lächeln im Gesicht, während er sich langsam auf Severus zu bewegte.

Den wiederum traf beinahe der Schlag, als die Erkenntnis langsam zu ihm durchrieselte. Lupin zwang Tonks, Vielsafttrank zu trinken, damit sie aussah wie... er? Wie konnte das sein? Was passierte hier bloß?

Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm allerdings nicht, denn plötzlich war Remus da. Überall. Seine Hände auf Severus' Hüften, in seinem Gesicht - seine Lippen auf denen des anderen, die Zunge um Einlass bittend, den Severus ihr selbstverständlich gern gewährte.

Oh, Merlin...

Das war alles, was Snape noch denken konnte, bevor er sich zum Bett gezogen fühlte und in die Laken sank, noch immer fest mit Lupin verschlungen. Langsam glitten dessen zärtliche Hände über Severus' Körper und lösten unmissverständliche Reaktionen aus.

"Da hat's wohl jemand eilig", neckte Remus ihn flüsternd und schenkte ihm ein weiteres seiner atemberaubenden Lächeln, während er zärtlich über die Beule strich, die sich durch die schwarze Hose abzeichnete. Erneut versanken sie in einen tiefen Kuss und Snape wähnte sich im Himmel. Diese weichen Lippen auf seinen, die feinen Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern und dazu der dezente Geruch, der dem Werwolf so eigen war, in seiner Nase - all das war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Doch er riss sich zusammen, denn das, was folgen würde, wollte er um nichts in der Welt verpassen.

Stöhnend wand er sich unter Lupins Händen, als dieser sich daran machte, quälend langsam die vielen kleinen Knöpfchen an Snapes Kleidung aufzuknöpfen, die dieser sonst sehr stilvoll fand, nun aber verfluchte. Schließlich war es geschafft und er lag vollkommen nackt vor Lupin.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich hilflos und ausgeliefert. Er wusste, dass sein Körper alles andere als perfekt war, mit der viel zu blassen Haut und der mageren Hühnerbrust, die aus der mangelnden Bewegung an der frischen Luft resultierte. Und nun vom Mann seiner Träume so angestarrt zu werden, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht und er begann, sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen.

Solange, bis Remus die Wanderung seiner Hände fortführte.

"Du bist wunderschön", hauchte er, bevor er Severus einen zarten Kuss aufhauchte und gleichzeitig mit der Hand in tiefere Regionen abtauchte.

Das war der Punkt, an dem Snapes Gehirn vollkommen abschaltete. Nun dachte er nicht mehr nach, er handelte einfach, und der Reaktion nach zu schließen lag er mit allem vollkommen richtig. Die folgenden Minuten verbuchte er definitiv als die besten seines Lebens, und nachdem Remus mit einem lang gezogenen "SEVERUUS..." ihr Liebesspiel beendet hatte, hätte er sowieso auf der Stelle glücklich sterben können.

Hat sich was mit "Tonks" in allen Tonlagen, dachte er selig, bevor er sich anschickte, noch immer an Remus gekuschelt in einen erschöpften Halbschlaf zu sinken. Der jedoch hatte andere Pläne.

"Du... ähm... steh bitte auf. Du weißt doch, ich möchte nicht, dass...", brach er ab und wandte den Blick zur Decke.

"...dass ich mich vor deinen Augen zurückverwandele?", beendete Snape den Satz bedächtig, was mit einem kurzen Nicken quittiert wurde.

Was sollte er nun tun? Einfach gehen? Den Abend als einmalige, irrsinnige Erfahrung abstempeln und den Rest seines Lebens davon zehren? Es war wohl das Vernünftigste. Selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Lupin tatsächlich das Gleiche für ihn empfand wie er für den Werwolf - was für eine Basis für eine Beziehung wäre diese Lüge?

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er würde eben Lupin unwissentlich die Entscheidung treffen lassen.

"Hör zu", begann er vorsichtig, "und schau mich an." Zärtlich legte er die Hand auf Remus' Wange und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich. Ein besorgter Ausdruck lag in seinen Zügen und er seufzte leise - offenbar hatte Tonks schon oft versucht, ihn doch irgendwie herumzukriegen.

"Lass mich heute hier schlafen... und ich verspreche dir, dass du morgen früh eine Überraschung erleben wirst." Lupin setzte zum Widersprechen an, doch Snapes Finger auf seinen Lippen stoppte seine Worte. "Nur dieses eine Mal. Ich schwöre, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird, wenn es dir nicht recht ist. Dann werde ich dich nie im Leben wieder belästigen."

Der ernste Ton schien Remus zum Nachdenken zu bringen, denn er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern musterte den vermeintlich falschen Snape eindringlich und mit einer Art ungläubigen Faszination.

"Okay", stimmte er schließlich zu. Offenbar war die Aussicht, danach für immer in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, ein äußerst überzeugendes Argument. "Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich morgen früh plötzlich meine Meinung ändere." Mit diesen knappen Worten schaltete er das Licht aus und zog sich auf eine Seite des Bettes zurück, um zu schlafen.

Snape hingegen war hellwach. Er hatte ihm tatsächlich die Chance gegeben, seine wahre Identität preiszugeben - wie würde er reagieren? Sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume und er verfluchte sich zum wiederholten Male für sein Talent, sich in unmögliche Situationen zu bringen. Was sollte er ihm morgen sagen? Guten Morgen, Schatz - ich bin's und ich war es die ganze Zeit! Unmöglich. Das ging einfach nicht. Er musste hier raus, er hätte gleich gehen sollen. Leise richtete er sich auf, doch bevor er weitere Schritte unternehmen konnte, flog plötzlich die Tür auf und das Licht ging an.

"REMUS!", rief eine entsetzte Nymphadora Tonks. "Ich wurde überfallen und..." In diesem Augenblick wurde sie des zweiten, anwesenden Mannes gewahr und ihre Augen nahmen ungefähr die Größe und Form von Untertassen an. Auch Lupin war aus seinem Schlaf erwacht und saß nun erschrocken aufrecht im Bett. Bevor einer der Männer etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Tonks erneut das Wort.

"Nun... ich sehe, dass ich hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht werde." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit lautem Türenknallen den Raum. Wenige Sekunden später waren ihre Schritte im Haus verhallt und die Stille fiel wie ein schweres Tuch über die beiden Ertappten.

"Du... du warst das... die ganze Zeit?", krächzte Lupin schließlich und raffte schützend die Decke vor seiner nackten Brust zusammen. Snape konnte nur stumm nicken, zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig.

"Aber... wie... du warst doch Tonks... wie konntest du wissen...?", stammelte der verwirrte Werwolf weiter und schaute zum Anbeißen verloren drein.

"Ich wusste es nicht", gab Severus schließlich kleinlaut zu. Die Überraschung machte sich in Lupins Gesicht breit.

"Du bist also... als Tonks gekommen, weil du dachtest, ich wäre mit ihr zusammen? Um... mit mir zu schlafen...?", folgerte er unsicher weiter.

"So sieht es wohl aus. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich dann wieder zu mir selbst wurde", gab Snape zu bedenken. Eigentlich war die ganze Sache geradezu lächerlich komisch, was seine Mundwinkel veranlasste, leicht nach oben zu zucken.

"Wir sind doch echt bescheuert, oder?", stellte Remus leise fest und verfiel dann in ein breites Grinsen.

"Könnte man sagen, ja." Ein erleichtertes Lächeln auch auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters.

"Wenn das so ist, bist du natürlich herzlich eingeladen, hier zu übernachten. Wann immer du willst."

"Du willst mich tatsächlich? Immer noch? Auch wenn ich dich so getäuscht habe?", fragte Snape zerknirscht.

"Mehr als alles andere." Und mit diesen Worten zog Remus seinen Liebsten an sich und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Ohne Maskerade, ohne Täuschung. Vorsichtig lösten sie sich voneinander, und nun wusste Severus, dass er tatsächlich im Himmel war. Er versank in den goldbraunen, sanften Augen, die nun ihm allein gehörten.

Ende


End file.
